Die Vergangenheit von Dark Soul
Ein kräftiger, flacher Handschlag traf Damon mitten ins Gesicht. Ein großer, roter Handabdruck war auf seiner linken Wange zu sehen. Dem Jungen stiegen Tränen ins Gesicht, während er mit bebenden Lippen in das verbitterte und verhasste Gesicht seines Vaters blickte. „Du bist zu nichts zu gebrauchen, du elendes Balg!“, schrie er ihn aus vollem Halse an, wobei er sehr stark rot anlief. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du deine kleine Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten stecken sollst, du dummer Wicht?!“ Seine Augen blitzten geradezu vor Wut und Hass, den er gegenüber seinem einzigen Sohn schürte. Verängstigt schaute er zu seiner zitternden Mutter, die in aufgerissenen Klamotten nackt auf den Boden lag und angefangen hatte zu weinen. Ihr Körper war mit grünen und blauen Flecken übersät. Zwar mochte Damon noch zu jung sein, um zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging, doch er konnte nun mit Sicherheit sagen, dass all diese Flecken, die den Körper seiner Mutter zierten, nicht von den „Unfällen“ abstammten, von denen ihm seine Mutter immer mit brüchiger Stimme berichtet hatte. Urplötzlich packte sein Vater nun seinen Kopf und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Immer und immer wieder. Warmes, dickes Blut rannte an seinem Gesicht hinab und vermischte sich zusammen mit seinen heißen Tränen, die nur so in Strömen flossen. Sie ergaben einen eigenartigen metallischen und zugleich salzigen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Obwohl ihn höllische Schmerzen im Kopf plagten, schrie Damon dennoch nicht auf. Früher hatte er unter Schreien und Bitten seinen Vater um Verzeihung für seine Fehler angefleht, doch mit den Jahren, in denen er immer erwachsener wurde, begriff er, dass so nur noch mehr Schläge und Tritte folgen würden. Endlich ließ der grauenvolle Vater von seinem einzigen Sohn ab und schickte ihn mit nichts außer etwas getrocknetem Brot und einer schäbigen Blechflasche, worin sich schmutziges Wasser befand, nach draußen vor die Tür. „Es reicht mir langsam. Du scheinst wohl nie aus deinen Fehlern zu lernen, du Bastard! Von nun an musst du selbst zusehen, wie du mit deinem jämmerlichen Dasein klarkommst!“ Das Letzte, was der arme Junge sah bevor er von diesem Tyrannen fortgeschickt worden war, war das Gesicht seiner Mutter, wie sie mit einem bitteren und enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm rüber schaute. Doch diese Bitterkeit und Enttäuschung galten nicht ihrem Sohn, den sie über alles liebte. Sie galten ihrem Ehemann, den sie für seine Taten an ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn verabscheute. Doch hatte sie bisher unter seinem Jähzorn nie den Mut gefunden, sich gegen ihn zu wehren oder ihr einziges Kind zu verteidigen. Es war ein kühler Abend, der sich mit seiner orange-roten Abendsonne über den Horizont hinwegstreifte. Mit seiner bereits von unzähligen Löchern umgebenen Jacke und einer viel zu kurzen Hose, für einen Herbstabend wie diesen hier, saß er zusammengekauert hinter einem längst verlassenen Haus und schlang sich seine Arme um die hochgezogenen Beine, um sich einigermaßen zu wärmen. Während er dasaß und in die desinteressierten Mienen der vorbeiziehenden Passanten blickte, überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Hass und Sehnsucht. Hass, weil er diesen Teufel von Vater seit 7 Jahren für seine Undankbarkeit und sein kaltes Herz auf den Tod verabscheute. Sehnsucht, weil er wollte, dass er für seine Taten bezahlt. Seit seiner Geburt hatte ihn sein Vater für Sachen bestraft, die im normalem Falle jedem Kind mit 3 oder 4 Jahren passiert wären. Sei es wenn er versehentlich Milch verschüttet oder sich mal in die Hose gemacht hatte, weil er es nicht rechtzeitig auf die Toilette schaffte. An Letzteres konnte sich Damon noch genau erinnern. Er wusste noch genau, wie sein Vater ihm seine nasse und stinkende Unterhose in seinem Mund gestopft hatte und ihn samt Kleidung in eine Wanne mit kochendem Wasser gelegt hatte. Automatisch fuhr sich Damon nun mit den Fingern über seine Brandnarben über dem einen Arm und dieses Gefühl in ihm wuchs noch mehr, mit jedem einzelnen Gedanken, den er an seine Vergangenheit verschwendet hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge stellte er sich vor, wie ''er ''seinem Vater seine dreckige Unterhose in den Mund stecken oder ihn mit dem Gürtel schlagen würde… Seine Hände zu Fäuste geballt, schlug er diese voller Wut und Enttäuschung über seine Feigheit auf den harten und schmutzigen Asphalt. „Warum kann ich mich nicht wehren?!“, schrie er aus vollem Halse hinaus in die inzwischen dunkle Nacht, die einzig allein von wenigen Laternen im künstlichem Licht beleuchtet wurde. Damon senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden, damit niemand sah, dass er wieder angefangen hatte zu weinen. Seltsame Schatten zeichneten sich auf dem Boden ab, während auch die letzten Menschen auf dieser Straße ihren Weg nach Hause gingen. In ein friedvolles, glückliches Zuhause mit einer netten und warmherzigen Familie. So eine Familie, die Damon nie hatte und nie bekommen würde… Einer der Schatten jedoch ging nicht seinen Weg entlang und verblasste auch nicht je weiter er ging, sondern blieb direkt vor Damon stehen. Er war viel dunkler als der dreckige, graue Asphalt. Es wirkte fast so, als würden sich die Kontraste sehr stark voneinander abheben. „Hallo Kleiner“, hörte der einsame Junge jetzt eine tiefe, männliche Stimme nun unmittelbar in seiner Nähe. Sein Vater konnte es nicht sein. Dafür klang sie zu freundlich, aber wer war es denn dann, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte? Als sich Damon nun zu der Richtung umdrehte, aus der er die Stimme vernommen hatte, schaute er einem jungen Mann mit schwarzem Umhang ins Gesicht. „W… Wer sind Sie?“, Damons Stimme zitterte, doch es lag nicht an der Kälte. Es war die Angst, die sich langsam in ihm breitmachte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer davor gewarnt mit fremden Leuten auf der Straße zu reden. „Wenn dich jemand anspricht, dann antworte nicht, sondern lauf,“ waren ihre Worte gewesen, die er sich in Erinnerung zurückgerufen hatte. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen lief der arme kleine Junge daraufhin los. „Na wo wollen wir denn hin, kleiner Mann?“, meinte der fremde Mann hinter ihm, doch Damon kümmerte sich nicht darum. Alles, was er jetzt im Kopf hatte, waren die ratsamen Worte seiner lieben Mutter gewesen: „Lauf weg, lauf weg, lauf weg!“ Jedoch kam er nicht weit. Plötzlich blieb er gegen seinen Willen stehen. Er wollte seine Beine weiter in Bewegung setzten, doch keine Chance. Sie gehorchten ihm nicht mehr! Auf einmal fiel er mit dem Gesicht nach vorne und kurz darauf wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht zurückgeschliffen. Sein Gesicht kratzte dabei an dem dreckigen und steinigen Asphalt auf. Blut und Dreck, der in seinen offenen Wunden höllisch brannte, besudelten sein einst schönes Antlitz. Damon wollte schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Er hatte es sich schon längst abgewöhnt, stattdessen füllte sich sein Herz immer weiter mit Hass und Rache, bis es in vollkommender Dunkelheit eingetaucht war. Der Fremde vor ihm grinste ein psychopatisches Grinsen. „Ja, genau das ist es!“, rief er in die kalte Nacht hinein. „Dein Herz… es ist so dunkel, so kalt… Deine Wut zerfrisst deine Seele… Das ist perfekt. DU BIST PERFEKT!“ Irritiert von seinen Worten, blickte Damon ihn an, jedoch antwortete der seltsame Mann nicht, sondern legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, während er mit einer lieblichen und sanften Stimme flüsterte: „Schlaf ein, mein herzallerliebster Sohn.“ Das Letzte, was der von Hass getriebene Junge sah, war wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers in ein rubinrotes Leuchten verwandelten, dann wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz… Mit einem verdorbenen Geschmack im Mund wachte Damon auf. Es schmeckte so verdorben, als habe er das Fleisch eines toten Tieres, welches schon seit Wochen auf der Straße liegt, gegessen. Sein Körper fühlte sich komisch an, als ob es nicht sein eigener wäre. Er hatte kein Gefühl in seinen Fingern, Händen, Zehen oder Beinen. „Willkommen, mein Sohn!“, begrüßte ihn eine bekannte Stimme. Es war die Stimme des fremden Mannes von vorhin gewesen… Er lag auf einem schwarz-weiß gekacheltem Boden. „Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?!“, schrie der verängstigte Junge ihn nun an. Der Mann brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Warum so ängstlich, mein Sohn? Findest du nicht, ich habe dein düsteres Herz perfekt wiedergespiegelt?“ Er reichte ihm nun seine Hand, damit er aufstehen konnte und führte ihn in einen kleinen Raum, in dem ein Spiegel stand. Kaum hatte Damon sich selbst darin gesehen, weiteten sich seine Augen. Seine Haut war nun leichenblass, nicht einer seiner Brandnarben war mehr zu sehen. Seine Haut war einfach vollkommen tot, genau wie sein Herz. Seine einst braunen Haare waren pechschwarz und seine wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen waren von einem seltsamen Rubinrot umgeben. „Du hast jetzt meine Augenfarbe, mein Sohn,“ flüsterte der Mann ihm stolz in sein Ohr und erwiderte mit einem freudigen Lächeln, die seine spitzen und zugleich scharfen Reißzähne hervorzeigte, die leuchtende Augenfarbe seines Sohnes. „Ich habe dir da jemanden mitgebracht“, wandte er sich nun wieder seinem liebsten Sohn zu. Zunächst schaute ihn Damon verwirrt an, doch als er sich von dem Spiegel abwandte, erkannte er jemanden wieder, den er so lange hasste und durch den er 7 Jahre lang hatte leiden müssen: Sein tyrannischer Vater. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er auf einen eisernen Stuhl, der am Rücken mit spitzen metallischen Stacheln versehen war, halbnackt und mit Klebeband geknebelt. Er weinte bitterlich, während er seinen einzigen Sohn immer näher auf ihn zu kommen sah. Damon schien nicht zu verstehen, was er ihm mitzuteilen versuchte, durch die gedämpften Rufe, doch es schien fast so, als winselte er buchstäblich um Gnade. Sein Sohn grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Er ergötzte sich regelrecht über die Tränen und verzweifelten Rufe und Schreie seines Vaters, als er ihm nun mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Spitzen in seinen Rücken bohrte. Seltsam, dachte sich Damon. Ich bin auf einmal so stark geworden. „Das liegt daran, dass ich dich durch mein Blut zu meines Gleichen gemacht habe“, antwortete der Fremde von hinten, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete das Spektakel zwischen seinem „Sohn“ und dem halbnackten, stinkenden Mann dort drüben. Sollte Damon recht sein. Dieser Moment gehörte nur noch seinem Vater und ihm. Gewaltsam riss er ihm nun das Klebeband ab. Die Schreie, die er von sich gab, waren wie Musik in Damons Ohren. „Damon, mein Sohn! Bitte hab Erbarmen mit mir! Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir und deiner Mutter angetan habe! Ich schwöre auf Gott, ich werde es nicht nochmal tun!“, flehte er ihn nun an. Dieses ganze Flehen nervte den Jungen mit dem kalten Herzen tierisch. Er wusste, dass das alles eine Lüge war und dass sein Vater ihn wieder schlagen und bestrafen würde, wenn er jetzt Schwäche zeigen würde. Außerdem verspürte er keine Liebe mehr zu ihm. Nie wieder würde er welche für ihn verspüren. „Du hast mich immer wieder geschlagen, mich gelehrt für meine Fehler bestraft zu werden und das werde ich dich nun auch lehren! Du sollst denselben Schmerz verspüren, den auch ich seit meiner Geburt Tag ein, Tag aus verspüren musste!“ Seine Stimme klang überraschend tief, als wäre sie von einem Dämon besessen. Diese emotionslose, kalte Stimme gefiel Damon und er setzte sich daran, seinem Vater die Gliedmaßen herauszureißen. Arme, Beine, Hände, Finger, und der Kopf. Alles konnte er mit Leichtigkeit von ihm abtrennen. Das warme Blut, das dabei auf sein Gesicht und auf den Boden spritzte, versetzte ihn in Ekstase. Der schöne Geruch, der ihm zugleich in die Nase stieg, brachte ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er fing unkontrolliert an zu lachen. Es war aber kein krankhaftes Lachen, sondern vielmehr ein fröhliches Lachen. Er war überaus froh darüber, diesen Mann, den er so sehr hasste, getötet zu haben! Selbst als das Blut bereits vergossen und die Schreie verstummt waren, wühlte er mit einer Hand in dem zuvor aufgeschlagenen Schädel seines Erzeugers herum und fischte eine glitschige, rosa Masse heraus. Es war sein Gehirn. Angewidert von dem Anblick dieser mit Blut überströmten Masse, warf er sie zur Seite und trank genüsslich das restliche Blut aus dem Schädel seines Vaters. Der andere Mann, der zuvor all dies beobachtet hatte, ging nun zu diesem wunderbaren Jungen hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das hast du gemacht, Damon,“ lobte er ihn. Damon strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, während er nun wieder mit einer fröhlichen, menschlichen Stimme hinzufügte: „Nein, nennen Sie mich Dark Soul. Dieser Name passt doch viel besser, finden Sie nicht?“ Der Mann lächelte: „Nun gut, wenn du meinst mein Junge. Aber ich muss dich noch etwas fragen, Dark Soul“, begann er nun und Dark Soul schaute ihn gespannt an. „Wärst du bereit von mir zu lernen? Ich könnte dir Sachen und Welten zeigen, die ein Mensch nie zuvor gesehen hat.“ Ein heftiges Nicken resultierte auf diese Frage. „Ja, Meister. Bringen Sie mir alles bei! Ich will alles von Ihnen lernen!“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen